yo seré tu apoyo
by witch-spellbook
Summary: Alemania esta en casa de los hnos Italia, gracias a ciento documento perdido se da cuenta de algo. Romano se sabe enamorado pero prefiere mantener su cabeza lejos del tema, al menos lo intenta. un poco lento en los 2 primenos caps, pero la trama se comienza a ver desde el 3 capitulo germano. lemon en caps mas adelante
1. Chapter 1: Portazos y tropezones

_hetalia ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (si no a estos dos les daria como caja)_

_este no es el primer fic q subo a la pagina, solia ser una mitad de Brujiprimas pero perdimos la contraseña y bueh... esta cuenta es solo mia por si acaso. eso... _

**Capitulo uno**

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba, nunca le había gustado, que su hermano se colgara del cuello del alemán de esa manera siempre le había desagradado.

Lovino se levantó, se alisó las arrugas de sus pantalones Gucci, les lanzó una mirada nuevamente, suspiró y salió dejando solo el eco del portazo detrás de si.

Ludwig vio como Lovino se levantaba y salía de la habitación mientras trataba de desembarazarse del pequeño italiano. Se mantuvo mirando la puerta hasta que la retahíla de Feliciano le hizo prestarle atención.

...

Lovino entró a su oficina y se sentó frente a un montón de documentos que el ministro del interior le había dejado. Desde algunas décadas el y Feliciano se habían puesto de acuerdo para dividir la cantidad de trabajo, Lovino se encargaba de los asuntos internos del país y Feliciano se encargaba de los asuntos externos, de las relaciones internacionales, por que enfrentémoslo, Feliciano siempre había sido mejor relacionándose con la gente. Eso si, si había que encargarse de algún problema con el Estado Vaticano ambos tenían que hacer acto de presencia.

Revisó los papeles, siempre lo mismo. Petición de aprobación del presupuesto para la mantención de El Coliseo, siempre lo mismo, que Venecia se está hundiendo en el agua, siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo, que La Torre Inclinada de Pizza se está enderezando, siemp-¡¿Cómo demonios era posible eso?! Suspiró, ¡¿por qué mierda suspiraba tanto últimamente?! Como si no lo supiera.

Siguió con el papeleo, terminaría rápido con eso, lo intentaría, quería hacerse tiempo en la semana para ocuparse de sus hortalizas ¡Maldición, sus tomates necesitaban atención! Mas papeleo; que la mafia estaba lavando dinero mediante pequeñas fabricas de producción de vino. Mientras se mantuvieran tranquilas no había que preocuparse demasiado, pensó, mantenían a flote la economía del país.

Le aburría el papeleo, siempre monótono. Echó un vistazo general al resto de los documentos, todos lo mismo, excepto por uno, un documento de asuntos internacionales. Lo comenzó a revisar mientras maldecía a su hermano por traspasarle trabajo que no le correspondía, pero pronto se olvido de él. El documento tenía la mitad de los artículos en alemán, los colores se le subieron al rostro. Sintió rabia, quiso arrojar el documento, quemarlo. Sintió vergüenza ¡¿Qué carajo hacía sonrojándose por un papel?! ¡¿Qué mierda hacia preocupándose por el macho patatas?!

Decidió que tomaría el documento, se lo llevaría a Feliciano y le gritaría el mismo sermón de siempre acerca de no congeniar con el cabeza de musculo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, que era preferible relacionarse con el pervertido del hermano Francia si es que la economía estaba mal que con cualquiera de los hermanitos aliento de papa.

Eso se dijo, pero al final se quedo en su estudio, repasando con el dedo las bruscas y finas líneas de la firma de la otra nación; Ludwig B. Deutschland.

...

Ludwig estaba preocupado, se encontraba en Italia, porque Veneciano le había pedido ayuda con su propio trabajo, Feliciano le había rogado y llorado y gimoteado para que lo ayudara porque el trabajo lo estaba matando y las embajadas ya estaban enojadas con el y tenía el sueño trastornado y etc, etc, etc… así que había pedido que desviaran todo su trabajo desde Berlín a Roma, lo que significaba e-mails que no llegaban, faxes que se atoraban, papeles que desaparecían de la nada, en fin, simple e ineludible caos. Todo esto lo tenía al borde del colapso, al limite de golpear a la próxima nación que le dirigiera la palabra, por supuesto con esto a la única nación a la que se refería era a su hermano, jamás se atrevería a golpear a otra nación, no otra vez, tal vez gritarle a Francia, a EEUU, tal vez incluso hasta a Italia. No de hecho sobre todo a Italia, que lo había arrastrado hasta su casa y solo lo había visto para las comidas ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba el documento que debía haberle entregado a principios de la semana?! _¡Mein gott!_ Una de las razones por las que había aceptado viajar hasta Roma era para poder recuperar el documento, pero Italia entre mas sollozos y disculpas le había dicho que lo había perdido y que en esos momentos se encontraba buscándolo, claro que por buscar se refería a estar tomando siesta.

Eso era una cosa. La otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado era la actitud de Romano. Si, Romano. Sabía que al italiano nunca le había gustado, pero no podía evitar notar como el moreno parecía evitarlo más de lo normal, había dejado de intentar matarlo con la mirada, de ponerle trampas estúpidas que solo los hacían pasar vergüenzas a ambos, había incluso dejado de gritarle. Sabía que eso debería tranquilizarle, que Romano ya no estuviera sobre el, pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía para saltar y decirle que se alejara de Veneciano debería ser un hecho que le permitiera trabajar más tranquilo, pero que la estruendosa voz del mayor de los italianos ya no se escuchara tan a menudo en la animada casa de Italia solo le producía mas intranquilidad, algo parecido a desasosiego y nostalgia. Ahora si es que se llagaba a cruzar con Romano en alguna habitación este solo lo miraba desde lejos con una emoción en los ojos que Ludwig no lograba identificar, una mezcla de derrota y algo mas, hasta que el italiano decidía dejar la habitación con un portazo.

Eso era lo que se escuchaba, portazos, en vez de la grave voz de tenor del mayor de los hermanos Italia ahora se escuchaban portazos, le llegaba a sorprender la firmeza de los goznes que no permitían que las puertas se desplomaran a pesar se ser tan sacudidas.

...

Ludwig salió de la habitación de invitados que le habían asignado, estaba dispuesto a despertar Veneciano y soportar sus llantos para poder rescatar el documento que estaba atrasando todo su horario, lo que significaba retrasar el horario de su jefe que retrasaba a toda su gente lo que retrasaba las negociaciones con otras naciones, lo que empeoraba la crisis económica europea… en fin, un pequeño retraso que acarrearía el caos.

Caminó por los pasillos del antiguo palacio de arquitectura renacentista llenos de obras maestras. Más de una vez se había detenido a apreciar los cuadros de diferentes épocas y artistas, algunos incluso hechos por Feliciano y la mayoría con motivos religiosos.

Escuchó a alguien hablar a regañadientes, probablemente Romano, algo común en la casa de Italia, el palacio estaba diseñado para que el sonido viajara de una habitación a la otra, y a pesar de ello los hermanos se gritaban de habitación en habitación y ambos eran bulliciosos a su manera, así que a pesar de que Romano no le hablara aun podía escuchar algo de su voz protestando, rezongando en ese italiano cadencioso con dejos de español que le producía una fascinación especial, un calor en la base del estomago que no quería asociar a pensamientos comprometedores.

Ocupado y distraído como estaba en buscar a Veneciano e intentando descifrar algunas palabras sueltas de aquellos dialectos que entremezclaba el otro italiano no notó que la voz subía de volumen en cuanto más caminaba. Y como el andar del alemán siempre había sido un paso firme y decidido fue inevitable la violenta colisión con el italiano que avanzaba con un paso acelerado y ligero.

- _¡merda!_ – exclamó Romano aterrizando desordenadamente en el suelo de mármol, los papeles de ambos escaparon de sus manos y se esparciéndose de forma revuelta en el suelo y sobre Lovino.

Alemania se vio empujado hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared y en cuanto distinguió al Italia con el que había chocado sintió el calor reptar hacia sus mejillas, lo cual no era bueno ya que con su pálido semblante cualquier rubor lo hacia ver como un semáforo en rojo. Tubo suerte de que Lovino estaba mas ocupado quejándose en italiano y quitándose los papeles de encima que en fijarse en el, un malestar se asentó en su pecho al pensar en esto, pero se apresuró a descartarlo como efecto de haber perdido el aliento al haber chocado contra la pared. Se apresuró ayudar al otro hombre a recoger los papeles, escondiendo el arrebol de sus mejillas de la mirada del otro, pero Romano no lo miraba.

Lovino de hecho hacía todo lo posible para no mirarlo, ya sentía el corazón acelerado solo por el súbito encontrón con el rubio y si lo miraba sabía que perdería el control de sus acciones. Definitivamente adoptaría el color de aquella fruta que tanto le gustaba, tal vez se pondría a gritarle como hasta hace poco tiempo había hecho o tal vez se pondría a coquetearle incómodamente en italiano (ya se reprimía enormemente las ganas de aplaudir cada vez que lo veía, costumbre muy arraigada en el*), una opción peor era que empezara a balbucear incoherencias en una mezcla de ingles, italiano y español, otra opción tan mala como la ultima era que se quedara embobado mirándole, como ya se había descubierto mas de una vez. La opción que le pareció mas segura, aunque también era la mas cobarde, era correr. Salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero si huía ahí quedarían todos los documentos que Feliciano no recogería y que Alemania no debía ver porque eran asuntos privados del país, y si Alemania llegara a verlos tendría que soportar los regaños de su jefe y del ministro del exterior y una sarta de cosas con las que no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

Tomó una decisión, recogería todos los documentos y huiría… uhrg… huir siempre le arruinaba el genio, esa cobardía inherente a su naturaleza lo ponía enfermo.

¡Y la forma en que se habían encontrado! ¡Tan cliché de comedia-romántica norteamericana! ¿Cuándo se había metido en una de las películas de EEUU? Percibió con el rabillo del ojo que Alemania se agachaba a ayudarlo a juntar los documentos, separándolos en dos montones, uno de los de él y otro de los de Romano, quien ignoró olímpicamente cuando el rubio le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Lovino comenzó a recoger los papeles a su vez, separando los que estaban en italiano de los que estaban en alemán. Se preguntó si debía pasarle el documento internacional al macho patatas o si simplemente se lo pasaba a su hermano. Se lo pasaría a su hermano para poder gritarle a gusto y descargar un poco de la rabia que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, buscó el documento en el suelo, pero la gruesa voz del alemán lo detuvo.

- ¿Tú… tú firmaste esto? – Ludwig recogió el documento. Era el tratado por el que Italia lo estaba haciendo esperar, pero estaba aprobado por una letra distinta a la caligrafía perfecta de Feliciano, esta era mas tosca y mucho menos adornada pero igual de elegante, con un regusto a soberbia.

- ¿Eh? – Romano alzó la vista hacia el documento ¡Perfecto! Ya no podría ir a gritarle a Veneciano - … si… - Lovino se obligó a mantener la boca cerrada. Normalmente no tenía filtro cuando hablaba, y desgraciadamente al segundo que salían las palabras de su boca reparaba en todo lo que había dicho, y si empezaba a hablarle al alemán, lo mas probable es que no le hablara, sino que le gritara, y que le gritara todo, desde que detestaba su cocina y su impecable presentación hasta que sus ojos azules le provocaban sueños que la decencia le obligaba a callar (aunque lo mas probable es que le gritara el contenido de los sueños también)

Romano se apresuró en recoger el resto de sus papeles y se levantó para salir de ahí pero el firme agarre de la mano del alemán en su muñeca lo detuvo.

- _Porca miseria – _susurró mientras se daba vuelta para ver que quería el macho patatas

- Romano… - esperó que la otra nación volteara a verlo, esperando los gritos por haberse atrevido a tocarlo, pero los gritos nunca llegaron. Ese silencio incomodo lo molestaba, incluso mas que el usual bullicio que el moreno provocaba por donde quiera que fuera, ese silencio no era normal y eso le producía una sensación de vacío en el pecho - ¿Estas bien? No has hablado para nada desde hace algún tiempo… ¿No estarás enfermo? – sintió nuevamente el color reptar por su rostro pero Romano ya no lo estaba mirando - ¿No necesitas na… -

- No necesito nada, cara de papa – le interrumpió el italiano deshaciéndose del agarre – y tu solo lo empeorarías – agregó apresurándose por el pasillo logrando exitosamente ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas.

Ludwig se incorporó para seguirlo pero el súbito peso en sus espaldas se lo impidió.

- ¡Ve~* Alemania! – lo saludó el menor de los morenos - ¡Oh! ¡Encontraste el documento perdido!

- _Ha-hallo _Italia – saludó recuperando el equilibrio – _Ja,_ Romano lo tenía – respondió con la mirada fija en el punto donde la espalda del aludido había desaparecido.

Veneciano dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que su amigo.

- Alemania – Feliciano esperó a que Ludwig asintiera para preguntar - ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a _fratello _que lo amas?

(* Por ahí oí que los italianos aplauden cuando ven a una mujer bonita en la calle.

Por ahí oí también que el "Ve~" que hace Feliciano es una forma corta de decir "Vene" que a su vez es una forma corta de decir "va vene", o sea, hola)

_reviews please?_

_este cap esta medio denso con eso de los sentimientos y pensamientos y cosas, pero desde el cap 3 ya va a estar mejor encausado en cuanto a trama se trata, voy a estar subiendo caps con cierta frecuencia, por lo menos hasta el 4, pero de todas formas me bajoneo si veo que no esta siendo leido o no recibo feedback. espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :D_


	2. Chapter 2: ¡¿Qué!

_so... aqui esta el cap 2_

_hetalia ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece_

**Capitulo dos**

Veneciano afirmaba que él estaba enamorado de Romano. Ludwig había vuelto al estudio donde estaba haciendo su papeleo pero no había podido hacer nada, después de que el pequeño italiano le hubiera soltado la bomba y luego felizmente se hubiera dirigido a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Ludwig se frotó las sienes. No podía gustarle el italiano ¿verdad? No podía siquiera imaginarse besando a Romano… porque…sus besos serian violentos, llenos de fuego líquido destilando de esos labios morenos y venenosos, marcando a fuego él lugar donde tocaran, temblando de pasión contenida mientras sus manos ásperas le desarmaban la corbata. Ocultando los gemido de su voz grave mientras el besaba aquel cuello con aroma a tierra mojada y sal del mediterráneo. Paseando sus manos por esa piel besada por el sol, sintiendo como a Romano se le erizaba la piel bajo él…oh…

Ludwig dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Así que le gustaba Romano…

...

Romano se encerró con un portazo en su habitación sintiendo como el calor subía por su brazo desde donde el alemán le había tocado ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado del estúpido macho patatas? Soltó los papeles en su velador y se dejó cara de cara en la cama. ¡No! ¡No lo amaba! ¡No podía amarlo! ¡Porque… porque a Alemania le gustaba su hermano. Y quien podía culparlo, hasta a él le gustaba más su hermano que el mismo. Por eso debía alejarse del alemán, para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su espejo ¿Cómo podía soñar con estar con Ludwig cuando era lo que era? Lo único bueno que encontraba en el espejo era su ropa ¡porque maldito aquel que le dijera lo contrario! Se miró las manos, ásperas, grandes, sucias por tanto trabajar con tierra y pólvora. Se levantó la camisa para ver su abdomen en el espejo, delgado, fibroso, de un color mucho mas moreno que el hermoso tono níveo de su hermano, Ludwig o casi todo el resto de Europa.

Dejó caer la camisa y examinó su rostro, su barbilla áspera por la barba incipiente que la hacia ver mas dura de lo que realmente era, no como Veneciano, que tenia una barbilla lisa y de una línea mas delicada que la de él. Su nariz y sus pómulos eran igual a los de su hermano, también la forma de sus ojos, pero los de Feliciano eran luminosos, cálidos y alegres, en cambio los suyos, a pesar de ser verdes, mantenían un seño fruncido permanente que le oscurecía la mirada. Tomo un mechón de su pelo; café, común y corriente café, grueso y un poco áspero y finalmente estaba su riso, ese molesto riso que en un primer momento le había hecho fijarse de manera indebida en el alemán. Recordaba cuando el ignorante alemán le había sujetado desvergonzadamente cuando había querido que soltara el de su hermano. El alemán había tenido las manos tibias y firmes y la noche del incidente Lovino había soñado con él y al despertar Romano se había cuestionado todo en lo que creía.

Y no entendía porque el rubio lo traía de cabeza, si bien reconocía que el alemán era atractivo, sabía que no era solo eso. Tal vez era que eran completamente diferentes aunque en algunas cosas eran bastante parecidos, ambos se hallaban permanentemente preocupados y pendientes del incapaz de Feliciano, a ambos les costaba trabajo desenvolverse en ambientes sociales y cuando las situaciones los sobrepasaban era mejor que nadie se les acercara, además que ambos tenían un hermano que necesitaba constante vigilancia.

Por otra parte Lovino no sabía si detestaba o no la impecable imagen del alemán, tan circunspecto y siempre de punta en blanco que cada vez que lo veía, romano necesitaba contener las ganas de desordenarlo, al menos el cabello. También su obsesión por la limpieza y el orden lo desesperaban. Además que el alemán se tomaba muy en serio, no se relajaba nunca, ni siquiera cuando bebía. Alemania poseía una cantidad de valores de los que Lovino carecía. Sabía que Alemania, que era honrado, respetuoso, ordenado, limpio, responsable y constante, jamás se fijaría en el, que era desordenado, torpe, testarudo y orgulloso.

...

¿Pe-pero como? ¿Cuándo? Porque una cosa era que le gustara Romano, pensó, pero que Italia se diera cuenta antes que el… eso era preocupante.

¡¿Pero cómo le podía gustar Romano?! El italiano era grosero y violento, torpe y autoritario, se hallaba metido en asuntos peligrosos con la mafia , tenía un adorable mal temperamento y un humor acido y sarcástico, una baja autoestima que le preocupaba y un encantador rostro cuando se frustraba, con los ojos acuosos, llenos de lagrimas que por orgullo el moreno no dejaría salir, las mejillas rojas de rabia y el ceño fruncido en una graciosa mueca… O.K. Tal vez no fuera tan terrible la perspectiva de estar enamorado de Romano, sobre todo si él era en algo como su hermano y después de sus berrinches él era el que se encargaría de tranquilizarlo y consentirlo… se preguntó como sería estar con el moreno, si sería pegajoso como Veneciano o, no, esa opción la descartó de inmediato, si Romano se ponía cariñoso, no serían solo abrazos los que buscaría, Ludwig se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, se preguntó también como sería que Italia del Sur le sonriera, probablemente sería una sonrisa burlesca y orgullosa, o galante… ¡No! ¡No, Ludwig! Concéntrate. Concéntrate y termina el papeleo, se dijo.

Tomó su pluma y ordenó sus papeles sobre la mesa ¿Pero desde cuando? Si Italia se había dado cuenta es que ya llevaba tiempo y no lo había reconocido… claro, siempre había tenido problemas para reconocer las emociones, fueran suyas o las de los demás… tal vez desde aquella vez cuando Romano había amenazado con hacerlo explotar y le había lanzado el gatillo en vez de la granada y él, aterrado, había presumido que el batir loco de su corazón era por el instinto de huida, por la presencia inminente de la explosión, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su corazón no había latido tan rápido cuando Veneciano lo había hecho, así que en ese momento ya le gustaba Romano. Tendría que remontarse a algún momento antes ¿Al incidente del bigote? No, había pasado algo mas de una semana riéndose solo al recordar al italiano después de eso, de hecho, aun no podía evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se le escapara cada vez que lo recordaba.

Pero si no había sido el incidente del bigote tenía que ser antes, pero antes solo lo había visto una vez, cuando Italia los había presentado… Y si bien no podía negar que había quedado hipnotizado con la visión del italiano (espaldas mas anchas que las de su hermano, ojos verdes y penetrantes, mandíbula fuerte pero elegante, piel de un color tostado poco común en Europa, cabello color chocolate amargo y porte orgulloso) su actitud no era algo que produjera la mejor de las impresiones. Pero tenía que haber sido en ese momento, no podía ser otro.

¿Lo que significaba que esto era a-amor a primera vista?

Que desamparado se sintió por un momento. Un hombre adulto y responsable de doscientos y algo años cayendo enamorado a primera vista. Pero al menos era un alivio el saber porque se comportaba y sentía tan raro alrededor del italiano, le ahorraba muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Suspiró. Bien, ahora tenía solo dos opciones, o se lo jugaba el todo por el todo e intentaba hacer que Romano se fijara en el, opción a la que podía renunciar después de una larga sucesión de dolorosas negativas o buscar una manera indolora de olvidarse del moreno. Que tristeza, pensó, un amor a primera vista no correspondido.

...

Al final Ludwig se halló en la cocina del palacio pidiéndole consejo a Veneciano, aunque no sabía si eso sería una buena idea, pero en ese momento era la única persona con la que podía hablar del tema, no se sentiría cómodo hablándolo con Japón, su cultura era demasiado diferente a la suya y su obsesión con los comics y su habilidad para el dibujo le podía traer una mala pasada.

- Pero si intento un acercamiento directo es seguro que se espante y me aleje aun mas – dijo mientras Veneciano le acercaba un sándwich de queso y salame italiano.

- Pero si no le dices las cosas claras a _fratello_ él no va a entender o se va a hacer el sordo – respondió el italiano - ¿De qué le hago a _fratello?_

- Tomate, queso y albahaca, pero no tengo paciencia para intentar un acercamiento indirecto – Veneciano sonrió por lo bajo, Alemania conocía a Romano mejor de lo que el mismo creía. Dejó un par de tomates en la meza y se volvió a buscar la albahaca. Ludwig tomó un tomate y lo puso frente a sí, como representación de Romano y un trozo de salame representándose a el mismo – la meta es conquistar el corazón del objetivo, pero si el acercamiento previo es muy agresivo, el objetivo iniciará un contrataque que terminará con una ley del hielo, una guerra fría – dijo moviendo el tomate y el salame a tiempo en que hablaba – como la de ahora… pero, si se intenta hacer un acercamiento indirecto, el objetivo esquivará fácilmente los avances y la meta no será cumplida y el corazón del objetivo no… no será…

- ¡¿Vamos a entrar en guerra otra vez?! – irrumpió Romano con turbación, Veneciano se río entre dientes al ver a Ludwig sonrojarse por la mera presencia de su hermano - ¡¿Estamos aliados de nuevo con el macho patatas?! ¡¿A quien vamos a atacar?! ¡¿De eso era el documento que firmé?! ¡Recuerda que cada vez que entramos en estado de guerra debes hablarlo conmigo antes, Veneciano! ¡El documento no decía nada de acuerdos de guerra!

- _Ve~ fratello – _saludó amigable Feliciano, ofreciéndole el emparedado, Romano lo aceptó con reticencia – No, no _fratello_, Alemania acaba de descubrir el juego "age of empires" – Romano los miró con cara de circunstancia y luego le dio una mordida al emparedado descartando la situación.

- ¡E-EL DOCUMENTO ERA DE ASUNTOS ECONOMICOS! – exclamó Alemania poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo un tomate en la mano, ambos italianos, ya repuestos del susto lo miraron confundidos. Veneciano rio un poco y luego volvió a lo suyo, en cambio Romano solo lo miro un momento mas y luego le dio la espalda, n-no era como si el alemán se viera lindo con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, como si su corazón latiera mas rápido al estar en la misma habitación que el, no, claro que no.

- ¿Vas a salir _fratello_? Pregunto por el traje – Lovino llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes Gucci, gris oscuro surcado de delgadas líneas de un gris de un tono mas claro, una camisa color vino tinto, corbata negra y delgada y zapatos negros, brillantes, marca Valentino.

- Si – respondió terminándose el pan – necesito salir de aquí un rato, distraerme un poco.

- No vuelvas tarde – le pidió - si es que vuelves. _Fratello_ siempre que sale de noche vuelve con una persona diferente – le contó cómplice a Ludwig, que, ahora ya consciente de su situación, no podía quitar los ojos de Romano, sobre todo cuando este se sacó el bléiser. ¡Pero es que el traje le quedaba como un guante! La espalda se le veía ancha, la cintura estrecha, las piernas largas y-y el tr-trasero perfectamente torneado y firme, como si el italiano hiciera deporte, aunque Ludwig bien sabía que no era el caso.

Al parecer Alemania había preferido obviar su comentario, pesó Veneciano, se hallaba muy ocupado admirando el trasero de su hermano mientras este buscaba sus llaves. Veneciano volvió al café que se estaba sirviendo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, dejó la cafetera y contesto, no alcanzó a saludar cuando gritos en italiano comenzaron a oírse por toda la casa.

Romano se dio vuelta al reconocer los gritos de su jefe y alcanzó a ver como su hermano comenzaba a llorar de nerviosismo balbuceando patéticamente "_ma… ma…*"_

Alemania se voltio asustado por el estruendo y consiguió a reconocer la voz del presidente de Italia antes de que, igual de bruscamente como comenzó, la llamada terminara, dejando a un Veneciano lloroso sosteniendo su teléfono lejos de su oído.

- _Che ha passato?* - _ preguntó Lovino mientras se acercaba.

- Olvide que éramos invitados a una cumbre latinoamericana y tengo que partir a mas tardar a la 21:00 horas y tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las 18:00 horas con nuestro jefe y no tengo hecha la maleta y aun tengo papeles que firmar – lloriqueo el menor de los italianos corriendo a los brazos de su hermano en busca de consuelo que no encontró – _Fratello! _¿puedes encargarte de lo mio mientras estoy allá? _Per favore! _

- _CHE?! Sei pazzo?!* _¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar allá? –

- Dos, tres semanas – sollozó Veneciano, sin sorprenderse de la sarta de improperios en más de un idioma que soltó su hermano inmediatamente después.

Cuando Lovino al fin se calmó, (por si solo, ya que no eran de ninguna ayuda los sollozos de Feliciano y Ludwig decidió que lo mas sensato era mantenerse al margen, impresionado por la cantidad de lenguas que conocía el moreno) accedió a la petición de su hermano menor, quien esperó a que le gritaran nuevamente para ir a su habitación a hacer su maleta.

Lovino se soltó la corbata con un suspiro mientras se sentaba y se dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cocina ante la atenta mirada del alemán, que no tenía idea de que hacer ante los murmuros disconformes del italiano.

El incomodo silencio continuó hasta que Veneciano apareció de nuevo, llorando para que el alemán le ayudara a hacer la maleta.

- ¿Vas a salir de todas maneras _fratello_? – pregunto tanteando terreno.

- No – respondió con la cara enterrada en la mesa – tengo un invitado en casa que no debo dejar solo – se dijo en un tono socarrón, recordándose sus deberes de anfitrión, lo que no impidió que tanto el como el alemán se ruborizaran.

- ¡Bien! – celebró Feliciano - ¡Y como Alemania vino aquí para ayudarme con mi papeleo se puede quedar aquí a ayudarte mientras no estoy!

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los otros dos al unísono, no, definitivamente Veneciano no pensaba bien, pensaron ambos.

- ¡Decidido! Alemania se quedará a ayudar a _fratello_ – sentenció alegremente - ¡Alemania! Debes cuidar de mi _fratello. – _continuo mientras se llevaba al confundido rubio a que le ayudara.

_(*fratello = hermano_

_ma = pero_

_Che ha passato? = ¿que ha pasó?_

_CHE?! Sei pazzo?! = ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?!)_

_gracias a Yukime Hiwatari y a Akeifa por sus revs_


	3. Chapter 3: Y veneciano se fue

_chucha! se me paso un dia, lo siento, pero aqui esta el 3° cap, donde todo comienza a moverse (mentira eso es en el 4° u¬¬) _

_hetalia ni niguno de sus personages me pertenece_

**Capitulo tres**

Minutos después Lovino y Ludwig se hallaban frente a la puerta principal, viendo como Feliciano aceleraba el Ferrari y salía del amplio jardín del palacete.

- Italia va a tener que volar en ese auto si quiere llegar a tiempo – comentó el alemán rompiendo el tranquilo silencio en que se mantenían.

- Va a llegar, Veneciano es un bastardo con suerte – contestó dándose vuelta y encaminándose hacia adentro – además, él siempre monta el mismo espectáculo.

Llegaron en silencio al estudio de Romano, Alemania siguiendo inconscientemente al italiano y en silencio se quedaron unos minutos que parecieron eternos hasta que Romano le preguntó al rubio.

- ¿Y tú no fuiste invitado a la cumbre?

- No – respondió inquieto y el silencio, incomodo, se volvió a instalar entre ellos, Ludwig se rascó la nuca nervioso ¿Cómo hacer para quedarse sin ser una molestia para el otro? Mientras lo ayudaba a empacar, Italia le había dicho que aprovechara ese tiempo para acercarse a Romano ¿pero como acercarse al moreno si este lo odiaba?

- Si viniste a ver a Veneciano ya no necesitas quedarte ¿sabes? Ni siquiera por que él lo haya dicho – murmuró sentándose frente a su escritorio y reordenando sus papeles.

- ¿No necesitas ayuda? – preguntó acercándose al amplio escritorio – tienes el doble de trabajo y por lo que vi, Italia no ha avanzado mucho en lo suyo…

- ¿Te quieres quedar a ayudar? – preguntó cortante Romano, mirándolo irritado, cono esa ponzoñosa mirada verde tan suya. A Ludwig se le erizó el cabello de la nuca al sentir tan fuerte mirada pendiente de él.

- Tan solo digo que para una persona es difícil manejar la cantidad de papeleo que tienes a cargo en estos momentos – vio al italiano levanta lentamente una sola ceja_. Scheisse!_ Ya lo había hecho enojar.

- ¡¿Estas diciéndome que crees que soy incapaz de manejar el trabajo que me corresponde?! – le gritó encolerizado - ¡¿O estas acaso, que como me reparto el trabajo con Veneciano, presumes que no puedo hacer el trabajo que le toca a UNA nación?! ¡¿Qué no soy capaz de trabajar con la misma eficiencia que las demás naciones?! ¡¿Eso es lo que me estas diciendo, _cazzo_*?!

- Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso. – lo interrumpió Ludwig, mucho le gustaba el moreno pero no le iba a dejar que lo tratara así, sobre todo cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de ser amable – Tan solo me ofrecí para ayudarte por que Italia me pidió que te ayudara con su parte.

- ¡¿Con su parte?! _Infelice! –_ maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano. ¿Quién se creía que era el pequeño bastardo? - ¡Bien! ¡Has lo que quieras! ¡Vete si se te antoja, quédate haciendo el papeleo para el pequeño Veneciano si tanto te gusta! ¡¿Para que te voy a detener?!

- Gutt! – respondió molesto el alemán para luego dejar el estudio.

Era idiota. Sabía que era idiota. Había evitado al alemán desde que había llegado y en la única conversación que habían mantenido en ese tiempo se le había ocurrido gritarle. Bien hecho Lovino, se dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio.

...

Ludwig entró en la habitación y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. Estaba claro que Romano no lo quería cerca, así que empacaría y a primera hora de la mañana tomaría un avión de vuelta a Berlín y no vería al italiano hasta… hasta… Ludwig suspiró, Romano raramente asistía a las reuniones de la Unión Europea o a cualquier otra reunión internacional y tal vez no lo viera en meses… si no lo iba a ver en meses, pensó Ludwig, quería, al menos que el italiano no tuviera el recuerdo de una discusión con el, pero no podía ir y disculparse en esos momentos porque probablemente sería para peor…

Aunque… Romano si le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiese…

Indeciso con respecto a que hacer, Ludwig decidió que esperaría a la mañana y para despejar la mente continuó con los documentos que le quedaban por terminar.

...

Ludwig decidió quedarse.

No.

Mas bien no quiso irse, a pesar que sabía que sería incomodo no podía hacerse a la idea de alejarse de Romano.

E incomodo fue. Desde el primer día. Ludwig se levantó temprano, como siempre y cuando estuvo listo, vestido y arreglado, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un desayuno ligero y luego volver al estudio a terminar sus documentos y pensar en como actuar en lo referente al italiano.

Se preparó pan con algo de cecina que encontró y se sirvió café instantáneo porque no se halló capaz de usar la compleja cafetera de los italianos. Mientras comenzaba su café apareció Romano y Ludwig casi se ahogó con el liquido, Romano, Ludwig intuyó, dormía como su hermano, solo con ropa interior, Lovino le dirigió una mirada somnolienta mientras el alemán tosía aparatosamente y luego se volvió a la cafetera, se rascó el abdomen desnudo y luego la nuca, desordenándose aun mas el cabello oscuro y comenzó a manipular la cafetera con una habilidad que a Alemania le pareció de una gracia poco común.

Aparte de esa primera mirada, Romano lo ignoró hasta que salió de la cocina con la primera tasa de café cargado de la mañana en una mano y un croissant en la boca. Ludwig lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía hasta que la cafetera emitió un silbido agudo y cuando se volvió a ver que sucedía vio una tasa de café recién servida.

...

No fue hasta el tercera tasa de café de la mañana que Romano se dio cuenta de que había paseado semidesnudo frente al alemán. Avergonzado y maldiciendo su torpeza mañanera se encerró en su estudio, empeñado en fingir que ignoraba a Alemania y saliendo solo para buscar algo para comer e ir al baño.

Los primeros tres días transcurrieron así, con Romano trabajando en el estudio y Alemania trabajando en los documentos de su propio gobierno en un principio y cuando los acabó intentó comenzar con los que le había prometido hacer a Italia, pero saliendo mas que el dueño de casa. La tarde de el primer día Ludwig descubrió que a Lovino le gustaba escuchar opera, la ponía a alto volumen, haciendo vibrar todo el palacio, el lugar tenía una acústica que evocaba los palacios de opera.

Durante estos días Ludwig desarrollo la costumbre de observar al italiano por los resquicios de las puertas, habito que le pareció extrañamente familiar, gracias a esto el alemán pudo ver que el moreno parecía relajarse con la música, su seño se relajaba un poco y le pareció verlo sonreír un par de veces.

Ese primer día no se encontraron más de tres veces. El segundo día Lovino se levantó mas temprano y Ludwig no lo pudo ver para el desayuno, en cambio encontró una taza de café caliente y un pocillo de frutas servido en la mesa. Ese día se encontraron un par de veces más. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro a los ojos, pero Ludwig pudo oír como Lovino mascullaba en diferentes idiomas cuando se separaban.

Para la mañana del tercer día Alemania ya había terminado con los documentos de su gobierno pero aun no se sentía con total libertad como para comenzar seriamente con los documentos de Italia, así que pasó la tarde intentando buscar algo que hacer y en algún momento decidió leer un libro en la biblioteca. No recordaba bien donde se hallaba esa habitación así que se entretuvo en buscarla, mientras husmeaba por la casa encontró mas de una habitación de invitados, una habitación que servía como galería de arte y otra habitación llena de armas, antiguas y modernas, pero no encontró la biblioteca.

Iba pasando por en frente a el estudio de Romano, a punto de desistir de su búsqueda y devolverse a su habitación cuando notó algo distinto, la voz en la pieza de opera que escuchaba el italiano era distinta, mas clara y mas real, mas presente, una voz potente, de tenor que le producía escalofríos y le hacía sentir el mismo calor que la voz de Romano, a Ludwig le pareció familiar pero no supo identificar de a donde.

Ludwig se asomó a la puerta entreabierta y casi dio un salto cuando Romano apareció repentinamente en frente de él, pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido descubierto, aunque… tampoco era como si se pudiera mover mucho.

Había quedado cautivado por la imagen que el italiano le ofrecía. La voz que había escuchado era la mismísima voz de Romano. Potente. Fluida. Profunda. Romano interpretaba una pieza de la opera Celeste Aida a la perfección, con tal pasión y tan dentro del personaje que hizo a Ludwig estremecer, los músculos en tensión, el seño fruncido, pero esta vez, en un acto de concentración, el dolor se podía sentir en la voz cuando cantaba y los puños cerrados, temblando por el esfuerzo, por el delirio de la de las sensaciones.

Para Alemania en ese momento ya no cupieron dudas, cualquier cuestionamiento que hubiera tenido se disipó, si antes no había estado enamorado del italiano ahora definitivamente lo estaba. Aprovechó una pausa en que el moreno dejó de cantar y salió de su campo de visión para retirarse y volver a su habitación.

Alemania se encontró pensando que si el moreno podía poner tal pasión en algo que amaba, porque con tan solo con verlo unos minutos Ludwig pudo asegurar que Lovino amaba cantar ópera, quería ser él el objeto de esa pasión. Sonrío avergonzado pero no arrepentido y se sentó en la cama con un suspiro, soltando una risita mientras pensaba en el moreno, con el canto de este aun resonándole en los oídos.

...

Lovino bajó el volumen de la música, ya había tenido su momento de dispersión mientras cantaba, todavía le quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer y aun no había podido ver su huerto ¡Ay, sus pobres tomates!

Comenzó a trabajar en el tedioso papeleo ¡Quería salir! Distraerse un poco, buscarse un poco de compañía para olvidar, por unos minutos, al alemán que se le aparecía cada dos pensamientos.

Se sorprendió cuando tocaron su puerta tres veces y la cabeza de cierto alemán pasó por entre la abertura de esta con una sonrisa tranquila, con un aire conciliador pidió permiso para entrar y caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio. Lovino reconoció los documentos de su hermano en las manos de Ludwig. Frunció el seño y bajó la mirada a los documentos sobre la mesa, molesto. Muy molesto. ¡Claro que molesto! ¿Cómo no iba a estar molesto? Todo. ¡Todo! Todo lo que quería, todo por lo que admitía el más mínimo interés se lo llevaba su hermano. Todos los logros, todo el reconocimiento se lo llevaba Veneciano. ¡Y lo peor es que no podía odiarlo! ¿Cómo odiar al pequeño bastardo si era adorable, si era su hermano pequeño, si dentro de todo seguían siendo una sola nación? Pero claro, él tenía que aguantar recibir todas las sobras del pequeño prodigio ¡Y después de eso, protégelo!

Lovino detuvo su pequeño monologo interno cuando lo interrumpió la voz profunda y ¿condescendiente? No, no era condescendiente, era otra cosa. Descartó el pensamiento y se centró en lo que decía el alemán.

- Terminé con los documentos que traje desde mi casa e iba a comenzar con los que me dejó Italia, pero pensé que no sería correcto que no estuviera presente la nación a la que pertenecen y como todo el peso del papeleo recae en ti estas semanas pensé en traerlos y ayudarte. Si es que me dejas, por supuesto. – el aleman hablaba lento, con precaución, como intentando convencer a un animal salvaje de que no atacara, que ninguno necesitaba hacerle daño al otro. A Lovino le causó gracia y lo miró fijo por un momento antes de que Alemania continuara – El otro día… lo que dije, salió mal ¿sabes? No me refería a que tu, en especifico, no podías, mas bien a que nadie, ninguna nación, podría con el desorden que tiene tu hermano – Romano soltó una risita, sabiendo que lo ultimo era cierto, lo que instó a Alemania a seguir hablando – Y, no se, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también me divido el trabajo con mi hermano…

- ¿El señor papa responsable se divide el trabajo…? – señaló Romano con una sonrisa socarrona danzando en sus labios – deja los documentos aquí y trae una silla ¿tienes un lápiz a mano?

_una amiga me dijo que veneciano los shipiaba, yo le digo, si, y son su otp :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Llamada con el café

_aqui esta el 4° cap! _

_hetalia ni ninguno de sus personages me pertenecen._

**Capitulo 4**

Romano se había perdido la sonrisa de victoria de Alemania mientras este acercaba una silla hacia el escritorio.

El primer paso para el acercamiento entre ambos había sido un éxito, se felicitó el alemán, ahora solo quedaba esperar que todo mejorase. Y de hecho mejoró. Romano fue ganando confianza poco a poco, comenzando gradualmente a hablarle, e incluso en algunos momentos a gritarle.

Alemania estaba contento con esto, tanto que habían veces en que se olvidaba de trabajar y se hallaba observando al italiano mientras este trabajaba. Luego se golpeaba mentalmente por distraerse de esa manera.

Por otro lado todo esto a Romano lo ponía nervioso, de partida, estar cerca del alemán lo ponía incomodo, no era que le molestara la presencia del rubio, pero Romano se sabía torpe y socialmente inepto en lo que era relacionarse con sus pares naciones y sabía que le costaría mantener cualquier tipo de interacción en un nivel civilizado, así que intentaba mantenerse lo mas callado posible, pero tarde o temprano terminaba gritado, aunque la mayoría de las veces, sin darse cuenta, las conversaciones se daban de forma tranquila y natural.

Luego estaba que tenía que mantener los estándares del alemán, bastardo perfeccionista, Alemania hacía todo perfecto y no permitía ningún error, y por supuesto Romano no se podía permitir ser menos que el otro.

Pero lo que le complicaba, lo que realmente lo tenía inquieto eran las miradas que Ludwig le lanzaba de cuando en cuando, mas de una vez encontró a los ojos celeste fijos en el, ensoñadores y con una sonrisa extraña, en esos momentos Romano sentía que se ponía rojo como un tomate. Entonces Romano bajaba la vista, demasiado avergonzado como para hacer nada mas que trabajar con más ahínco (en algún momento Romano se preguntó si eso lo hacía de forma inconsciente para llamar la atención de Alemania) o le gritaba al alemán para que dejara de perder el tiempo mirando la nada. En ambos casos Alemania respondía con una risita divertida que ponía a Romano mas inquieto aun ¿Acaso el alemán estaba disfrutando de su compañía? Lovino no sabía realmente que hacer con eso, supuso que debería sentirse feliz, aunque la idea solamente conseguía ponerlo mas nervioso.

Avanzaban rápido, Ludwig era ordenado y meticuloso y Lovino era capaz y diligente, avanzaban tan rápido que podían darse el lujo de tomarse pequeños descansos en los que salían a fumar o se tomaban un café. Fue en uno de esos descansos que Lovino, entre gritos y burlas le enseño a Ludwig a usar la cafetera, que no era posible que en su casa se tomara café instantáneo, que esa bazofia no se la daba ni a los perros, que no, que botamos las instrucciones el mismo día en que la compramos.

Después de alrededor de tres cuantos de hora Ludwig pudo sentarse, orgulloso, a tomar el café que él había hecho por si mismo y miró, buscado su aprobación, a Lovino quien tomó un sorbo del café magro.

- ¿Cómo consigues que todo sepa a papa? – Lovino jamás admitiría que el café estaba lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez, incluso sabroso, como para tomarlo, y Ludwig, Ludwig sabía eso.

El alemán se encogió de hombros y acercó su silla a la del italiano que seguía inmerso en el café. Ludwig alzó la mano dudoso y con cuidado tomó el riso que se asomaba perenne por el lado derecho de la cabeza del moreno. Ludwig siempre se había preguntado para que servía, cual era su propósito, si era alguna ciudad importante o solamente una peculiaridad física de los hermanos, iba a preguntarle, pero cuando enrollo el mechón un poco en sus dedos Lovino se estremeció bajo su toque.

Romano quedo estático, apenas advirtió los tibios y ásperos dedos del alemán sobre su rizo sintió como un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda, como se le aceleraba el pulso, como el calor reptaba por sus mejillas, como un nudo comenzaba a formársele en el bajo vientre. Ahogó un suspiro, un gemido, no supo bien, intentó voltear el rostro para que Alemania no lo viera y con manos temblorosas intentó dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa pero en ese momento su celular vibró en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, dejó caer la taza soltando un gemido y se apresuró a contestar el teléfono.

Alemania soltó a Romano, sorprendido, había quedado embobado mirando las reacciones de este. Se sonrojó cuando Romano lo hizo, su respiración se aceleró junto con la del moreno, y cuando Romano ahogó un gemido sintió la necesidad de subirlo sobre la mesa a fuerza de besos y despojarlo de ese caro traje de diseñador a fuerza de carisias. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el estruendo de la taza rompiéndose contra el suelo lo sacó de su trance y Lovino se le escapó de las manos para contestar el teléfono.

Ludwig pudo apreciar como todo el lenguaje corporal del italiano cambiaba. Mientras le hablaban en un italiano acelerado Romano dejó de temblar, se irguió y pareció crecer varios centímetros. Cuando habló su voz grave resonó con autoridad mientras daba órdenes.

Algunos minutos después, en los que Ludwig aprovechó para recomponerse, Lovino colgó el teléfono, se sentó calmo frente a la mesa y comenzó a golearse la cabeza contra esta. Ludwig alarmado lo detuvo antes del cuarto golpe, pero en cuanto lo retuvo, Romano comenzó a maldecir en Italiano.

Ludwig no supo si ofenderse o no, pero como no reconoció ninguna mención a las papas ni a ninguna de las variantes de la palabra se tranquilizó. _Gott! _¡Estos italianos tenían tendencias peligrosas a hacerse daño! Ludwig esperó paciente a que Lovino se tranquilizara, lo que tardó un buen rato, tanto que a Alemania le sirvió para limpiar el café y los trozos de cerámica del suelo y traerle un vaso de agua al italiano para que no se le secara la boca, por que en cuanto al moreno se le acabaron los insultos y maldiciones en italiano comenzó con las que conocía en español y luego en ingles, francés, griego, alemán (lo que sorprendió a Ludwig por la fluidez y grandilocuencia, y no supo si ofenderse, nuevamente, o largarse a reír) y una sarta de otros idioma que el alemán se cansó de reconocer.

Cuando Lovino al fin se calmó tenía las mejillas rojas de rabia y se hallaba falto de aliento, pero mucho mas tranquilo. Ambas naciones se miraron por un momento y Ludwig repentinamente comenzó a reír, primero intentó disimular, pero se rindió rápidamente y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡¿De que te ríes bastardo?! – demandó saber Romano, su tono rozando en la cólera - ¡¿Tu crees que estoy aquí para tu entretención?! ¡Responde!

- ¡No, no! – respondió Ludwig ahogando una carcajada sin éxito – e-es que… - volvió a reír – es que realmente me sorprendió la cantidad de improperios que conoces ¡Y la elocuencia con que los ocupas!

Ludwig consiguió calmar su risa por un momento, suficiente como para soportar la mirada de Lovino, pero no tuvo la energía para contenerse cuando vio como se asomaba, en contra de su voluntad, una sonrisita en los labios del otro.

Comenzó a reír, y a los pocos segundos Lovino rio con el. Cuando luego de unos minutos se calmaron, Ludwig se limpió un par de lagrimones que le caían de los ojos y Lovino se enderezó las arugas de la camisa y se miraron nuevamente.

- Idiota – Murmuró el italiano asestándole un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Hey! – se quejo el otro siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa– al menos ya no soy bastardo – Lovino solamente lo miró, no podía enojarse con el (de verdad) ¿Cómo? Si cuando reía era la viva imagen de un ángel. Lovino se ahuecó el cabello de la frente y cuando volvió a mirar al alemán este se encontraba mas cerca y lo miraba, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquila - ¿te sientes mejor?

Se alejó un poco, sorprendido, el alemán debía estar adoptando costumbres de su hermano.

...

Llevaban poco más de una semana trabajando y ya les faltaba poco para terminar cuando a Romano le cruzo una idea por la cabeza.

- Patata – llamó la atención del alemán, que en esos momentos estaba revisando unos documentos financieros, impresionado por la cantidad de dinero que gastaban los italianos en reparación y mantención – tu no has salido de aquí desde que llegaste ¿o me equivoco? – Ludwig negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Lovino, el alemán venía haciendo esto cada ves mas frecuentemente, Ludwig insistía en invadir su espacio personal, cuando tenía una duda, Ludwig le sujetaba con suavidad del brazo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y no lo dejaba ir hasta que Romano bajaba la vista, o cuando Romano le explicaba algo el alemán se situaba tras de él y apoyaba una mano en su hombro y si sentía mas atrevido su mano iba a dar, despacio, a la cintura del moreno y bajaba la cabeza hasta la altura de la de Lovino, mientras el italiano sentía la respiración acompasada del otro en el cuello y rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía y en los que alguna vez creyó, para que el alemán no se diera cuanta de los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda – Entonces ve a arreglarte – continuó levantándose, poniendo distancia entre él y la potente mirada del otro – vamos a salir. –

- ¿No deberíamos dedicarnos a terminar con el trabajo? Ya casi lo tenemos finalizado - preguntó levantándose de todas formas.

- Exactamente, nos queda tan poco que podemos descansar una tarde – Romano le lanzó una mirada indagadora - ¿Conoces Roma? – Ludwig asintió – No es cierto. Nadie conoce Roma hasta que la ha visitado conmigo. Así que nos vamos a visitar Roma –

Fueron en uno de los autos de Romano y este manejó, manejaba mejor que Veneciano pero de todas formas Ludwig rogó por su vida más de un par de veces.

Luego Lovino lo levó caminando a visitar pequeños rincones de Roma que Ludwig jamás se hubiera imaginado, contándole fantásticas historias de cuando era pequeño y nono Roma lo dejaba a cargo de la ciudad mientas salía a mantener el imperio en las lejanas fronteras.

- Siempre olvido que eres mucho mayor que yo – reconoció Ludwig mientras caminaban por una callejuela hacia alguna avenida principal.

- ¡Soy milenios mayor que tu! – exclamó Romano falsamente indignado – pero te voy a decir un secreto; mientras mas antiguos somos, mas desquiciados comenzamos a vernos. Piensa en Francia o Japón, sobre todo si hemos cursado muchas guerras… como España e Inglaterra – el alemán pareció meditarlo y finalmente asintió divertido.

Salieron a la avenida mientras Romano seguía contando pequeños cuentos y anécdotas de cada lugar, parecía contento y orgulloso de su propia historia y Ludwig saciaba dos de sus grandes placeres, aprendía y escuchaba la gloriosa voz del italiano.

Pero de un momento a otro Lovino comenzó a inquietarse, comenzó a guiarlo hacia las murallas y miraba insistentemente por sobre su hombro. Repentinamente Lovino lo tomó de la mano y echó a correr. Ludwig miró a su espalda y pudo ver a dos hombres corriendo tras ellos con arma en mano. Ludwig acompasó su ritmo al del italiano, lo que era difícil porque, al igual que su hermano, Lovino alcanzaba una velocidad impresionante cuando se trataba de huir.

Lovino lo empujó hacia un callejón y le soltó la mano, deteniéndose para tomar aliento.

- ¡Quédate aquí! – le ordenó.

- ¡No! –

- ¡Entonces corre! – volvieron a correr, pero los otros sujetos ya estaban muy cerca como para huir. Uno disparó y Lovino dio un saltó casi felino esquivando la bala.

Romano se detuvo de nuevo para empujar a Alemania tras un auto, se acercó ágilmente a los dos individuos y le asestó un golpe en la quijada a uno que lo dejó inconsciente y, sacando una navaja del bolsillo, arrinconó al otro contra la muralla frente a Alemania antes de que este pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa y volviese a apuntarle con el revólver.

- Dile a Tomasso – Murmuró en italiano, presionando la navaja contra el cuello del hombre – que "siete vidas" Vargas no va a ningún lado. Y que mejor se cuide las espaldas, porque YO voy tras el – inmediatamente Romano le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

Despojó de sus armas a los dos sujetos y le pasó una pistola a Alemania que había salido de detrás del auto y lo había escuchado todo.

Volvieron al auto, conscientes de que aun podrían estar siguiéndoles y esta vez a Ludwig no le molestó que Lovino acelerara a fondo durante todo el trayecto.

Ya de vuelta al palacio Ludwig fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Deberías irte – respondió Lovino sentándose en el sillón de la sala de estar y descansando su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – insistió el alemán.

- ¿Recuerdas la llamada que he hicieron hace unos días? – respondió moviendo una mano para mirarlo con un ojo por entre los dedos. Ludwig asintió – el agente que tenemos infiltrado en la mafia me llamó para informar que un novato estaba amenazando con quedarse con el puesto de "padrino". Parece que iba en serio, y como yo estoy en los puestos altos de la mafia quiere sacarme del camino. Poco sabe el muy iluso.

- ¿No deberías dejarle esto a la policía? Me refiero a dejarle el trabajo de buscarlo a la policía… –

- Soy doble agente – le interrumpió – es MI deber… - suspiro y segundos después volvió a hablar – tienes que irte, no te voy a comprometer en esto - se levantó y un dolor agudo le atacó el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Romano estás sangrado! – Ludwig lo tomó del otro brazo y lo arrastró hacia el baño mas cercano - ¿Cómo esperas que me valla si estás así? Déjame ver esa herida-

Romano se despojó de la chaqueta y el chaleco maldiciendo, siempre maldiciendo. La mancha de sangre se extendía aun más grande sobre a camisa color celeste que llevaba ese día y que Alemania le insistió en que se sacara mientras rebuscaba en el baño por el botiquín.

En silencio Ludwig le limpió la herida que no era más que un rasguño causado por la bala al pasar muy cerca de la piel. El alemán esperaba que Lovino gritarse o llorara como lo hacía su hermano cada vez que trataba de curarle alguna herida, por mínima que fuera, pero Lovino no opuso resistencia y lo único parecido a un reclamo que profesó fue el siseo que soltó cuando el rubio le limpió la herida con alcohol.

_bien, creo que desde la proxima semana las actualizaciones van a ser cuando pueda, tengo casi listo el prox cap asi que ese es seguro que lo voy a subir, pero del 6 en adelante creo que va a ser mas lento ademas que esta semana entre a clases (no se preocupen, sulo escribir mas cuando tengo que prestarle atencion a otra cosa)_


	5. Chapter 5: A balazos y a gritos

**cpitulo 5 ¡al fin!**

**hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 5**

Ludwig tampoco se fue esta vez, por mucho que se lo hubiera dicho el italiano, Ludwig no pensaba irse, menos aún ahora que el insensato e ideático moreno se hallaba en situaciones peligrosas. Y si bien sabía que no podía ayudarlo de forma directa porque eso podía desencadenar en problemas internacionales, al menos podía esperarlo con el botiquín en mano y los documentos listos para una última revisión rápida.

La razón principal de que se quedara era porque Lovino le preocupaba, el italiano no perdía oportunidad de insinuarle, o decirle de frentón que lo dejara solo, pero cada vez que lo decía Ludwig no conseguía ver convicción en sus ojos verdes, más bien una súplica silente pidiendo todo lo contrario, pero claro, sus sentimientos podían estarle haciendo ver cosa donde no las había.

También, entre otras cosas, decidió quedarse porque el día siguiente a su aventura en Roma, Lovino se levantó temprano (Ludwig había vuelto a encontrar un desayuno simple servido en la mesa de la cocina) y cuando volvió una hora antes del ocaso, tenía el traje hecho jirones y estaba lleno de cardenales y pequeños cortes que en algún momento no lo fueron tanto, y para que una nación llegue a esta en aquel estado significaba que el moreno había tenido un fuerte encontrón con alguna otra nación o un numeroso grupo de humanos. Así que Ludwig lo había arrastrado rápidamente hacia el baño había repetido el proceso de la noche anterior y mientras limpiaba las heridas y ponía compresas frías en las magulladuras de Romano que rápidamente perdían el tono violáceo decidió que si Romano volvía a hacer la misma gracia él lo esperaría en el estar con el botiquín listo para cualquier imprevisto.

Y, si bien Alemania conocía bien todas las implicaciones y consecuencias que eso podía acarear aun así le insistió a Romano en que lo llevara con él la próxima vez que saliera a hacer esos "tramites" como le llamaba.

- ¡Como una medida extra de protección! –

- ¡No!

- ¿pretendes arreglar todo esto tu solo? -

- ¡Por supuesto! -

- ¿No le informaras a Italia siquiera? –

- Veneciano es un inútil –

- Entonces déjame acompañarte – repitió

- ¡¿Por qué insistes en acompañarme?! –

- ¡Porque eres débil! – exclamó Alemania inmediatamente dándose cuenta de su error – porque no quiero que salgas herido. Porque si esta en mi poder hacer algo quiero, _tengo_ que ayudarte – se sonrojó y desvió la mirada intentando corregirse.

- Débil ¿uhm? – repuso con rabia contenida – débil…Bien. Mañana tengo que visitar a un sujeto, no tiene mucha influencia, pero es problemático y tiene información. Iras. Pero si te hieren ni yo ni mi hermano nos haremos responsables, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez pensando que como eres fuerte los lograras intimidar, aquí lo que cuenta no es la fuerza de tu brazo, si no cuán rápido piensas y cuán rápido actúas, si esos tipos tienen la oportunidad de meterte un balazo entre ceja y ceja y salir incorruptos lo harán.

Romano así dio por terminada la conversación y se rehusó a hablar de nuevo con Ludwig. Revisó y firmó rápidamente los documentos que le correspondían por el día, cenó en silencio con el alemán y se encerró en su habitación, tirándose del cabello por la estupidez que había hecho, no dudaba que si algo le pasase a Alemania este no lo culparía, había sido advertido, pero eso no evitaría que EEUU intentara interferir en Italia, apelando a que era de suma importancia el eliminar la mafia y el terrorismo en la Italia, siempre, sin importar la razón, era problemático que EEUU pusiera su atención en uno.

...

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se vistió con un traje cómodo, no quería usar sus mejores trajes, no podía permitirse comprar otros tampoco. Para Lovino era un alivio y una alegría cuando llegaba la semana de la moda en Milán, aunque Francia e sintiera tan involucrado como el, porque si, a pesar de que Milán se encontrara en el norte era él, Italia Romano, el que se encargaba de aquel evento, allí en Milán los diseñadores le regalaban trajes, zapatos, mancuernillas, corbatas, camisas, ropa deportiva y hasta ropa interior ¡Gracias a dios que así era! Su mitad del país no podía darse el lujo de que Lovino se comprara los carísimos trajes que adoraba, aunque los necesitara, más de la mitad de los trajes de Romano quedaban llenos de agujeros de bala, rajados por navajas que lo atacaban a traición, chamuscados por haber estado demasiado cerca de una explosión o simplemente terminaban hechos jirones, todo gracias a sus enfrentamientos con la mafia (y por qué no decirlo, con uno que otro novio celoso).

Cuando termino de vestirse (y despedirse de paso de su traje porque sabía que no lo podría usar nunca más) fue a la cocina, preparó el desayuno y se sentó a esperar al alemán que no tardó en llegar vestido con un traje que no le iba a permitir correr con facilidad ni le iba a permitir esconder ningún arma, Lovino lo pudo ver en el corte.

Comieron nuevamente en silencio, esta vez mas incomodo que tenso y, antes de terminarse el café, Romano se levantó y dejo la habitación. Alemania, desconcertado, se levantó de la silla en que estaba sin saber si seguirlo o quedarse en su lugar, inconscientemente se acercó a la puerta, pero en cuanto oyó los pasos de Romano bajando por el pasillo de vuelta a la cocina corrió hacia su asiento fingiendo inocencia. Que estaba haciendo, pensó, se estaba comportando como un niño curioso, o incluso peor, como Prusia.

Lovino volvió a entrar en la cocina y por sobre la meza le lanzó un revolver. Alemania miró el arma con una mezcla de reprobación y sorpresa mientras el moreno obviando la mirada le "informaba" a lo que se tenían que enfrentar.

Este sujeto es de los que dispara y después pregunta, ni él ni su gente tienen buena puntería, pero eso no les importa. Nunca he necesitado usarlo, pero imagino que la táctica de "las balas en la frente no me detendrán" les causara pavor. Y si, si vas conmigo vas a tener que llevar el arma.

Terminado la explicación y afinados algunos detalles (como que Ludwig no tenía permitido hablar en ningún caso, ni revisar cosas por su propia cuenta tampoco) ambas naciones dejaron la cocina y guardando silencio dejaron el palacio y subieron al auto de Romano.

...

Romano los condujo por calles de Roma que Alemania pensó no debería haber conocido nunca, aunque le recordaban al mismísimo Romano, con sus rincones oscuros y secretos inconfesables. Romano avanzo por callejones oscuros y llenos de basura, Alemania pudo distinguir prostitutas a plena luz del día, ofreciendo los servicios más obscenos que jamás hubiera escuchado o creía que escucharía alguna vez fuera de Italia.

Finalmente salieron a una calle más abierta, donde los edificios ya no se cerraban tanto sobre sus cabezas y el sol podía traspasar por algunos resquicios entre las construcciones. Romano manejo unos cinco minutos más, a velocidad lenta y finalmente estaciono frente a un galpón cerrado. Al bajar del auto Romano se aseguró de que Alemania llevara el arma cargada y escondida, repaso lo que este no debía hacer y entró al edificio.

...

Alemania se mantenía tres pasos tras Romano, cuidándole la espalda, atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento sospechoso, aunque en aquel ambiente tan sórdido cualquier movimiento o sonido eran sospechosos. Romano en cambio caminaba seguro, más seguro de lo Ludwig jamás lo había visto, bien erguido, con la frente en alto y una mueca de desprecio pintada en el rostro, se veía altanero, incluso soberbio, pensó el rubio durante un momento, y de hecho Alemania lo habría acusado de confiado si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Romano tenía las manos tensas, listas para sacar el revólver y dispararle a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara.

Romano se detuvo ante una puerta que no se distinguía en la oscuridad con la sucia pared y golpeó cinco veces y una última vez con el pie y esperó hasta que alguien le abriese. Una voluptuosa muchacha de vestido corto que los miró de arriba abajo les abrió la puerta y tras reconocer a Romano, colgarse de su brazo le guiñó un ojo al alemán los guío por el galpón hasta otra puerta en la que los dejó afuera para anunciar su llegada.

- Cuidado con los gorilas que se van a quedar tras de nosotros – instruyó Romano a Alemania – nos cortaran el paso hacia la puerta. Si intentan algo gracioso no dudes en dispararles… y tú no entiendes italiano ¿entendiste?

Antes que Alemania pudiera responder nada o hacer alguna pregunta la muchacha abrió la puerta nuevamente dejándolos pasar.

- ¡"Siete Vidas" Vargas! ¿Qué negocios te traen por aquí? – los saludo en italiano un hombre de mediana edad sentado en un magnifico sillón de cuero al otro extremo de la habitación, vestía un buen traje de corte italiano y su cabello entrecano tenía un corte caro, pero Alemania pudo distinguir el pedazo faltante de su oreja izquierda y los cortes y callos mal disimulados de sus manos. Heridas de tanto manejarse con armas, adivinó Alemania – juro, muchacho, que cada vez que te veo te pareces más a tu padre - el rubio supo sin verlo que Romano ponía los ojos en blanco, lo que casi le llevó a sonreír, casi.

- Basta de zalamerías Vittorio – lo cortó Romano acercándose para sentarse en un sillón más pequeño frente al hombre, Alemania se mantuvo de pie a espaldas del moreno – vengo por el asunto de Tomasso...

- ¿Pero por qué tan directo Vargas? ¿una copa de vino? – ofreció haciendo que la muchacha le sirviera a Romano – dime, cómo está todo en tu sección primero, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia? ¿Aun esparcida por el país? ¿y tú hermano? ¡oh! Pero primero que nada… ¿Quién es ese sujeto y que hacen armados en mi área? – preguntó dejando de lado su tono amable y animado por uno oscuro y amenazador.

Alemania pudo sentir toda la atención de los presentes se centraba en él y sintió que debía hacer algo.

Romano sintió al alemán tensarse tras suyo sabía que el rubio era sensato y que no intentaría ninguna estupidez, pero no podía confiarse, Alemania se encontraba fuera de su elemento, así que antes que nada pasara Romano se apresuró a contestar con falsa y calculada calma.

- Es mi nuevo perro guardián alemán, no entiende italiano, pero a con una seña no dudará en sacarte las pelotas con un abrelatas y hacerte comerlas en vinagre – Romano esperaba que con presentar a Alemania como un peligro controlado Vittorio se enterara de lo que podía teme que no, y que no se apresurara en actuar.

- ¿Y qué hace un perro alemán en mi área? ¿En mi centro de operaciones? – ambas naciones pudieron ver como los hombre se Vittorio se arremolinaban en torno a ellos, manteniéndose a una distancia peligrosa pero prudente.

Romano volvió a sentir como Alemania se tensaba, sabía que esto iba a salir mal, lo sabía desde el momento en que había asumido que tendría que visitar a Vittorio, había pensado que si todo salía bien volvería a casa con un par de balas en el cuerpo (nunca más de tres y jamás en la cabeza), pero ahora salir tan impune era difícil.

Por el rabilo del ojo pudo ver como uno de los hombres de Vittorio se movía de forma sospechosa (no, de sospechosa no tenía nada, pensó Lovino, estaba sacando un arma) y sintió la onda expansiva de un balazo al ser disparado tras de él. "_Testa di cazzo_" pensó mientras se lanzaba contra Vittorio y lo reducía con un par de golpes de la culata del revólver y luego disparaba a dos sujetos que intentaban atacar por la espalda a Alemania.

Al poco tiempo ya habían logrado reducir a los hombres y Romano agradecía que no hubiera ninguno muerto y que el alemán no tuviera ningún rasguño, pero ahora tenían un grupo grande de mafiosos italianos inconscientes en medio de la sala y cuando esos bastardos despertaran los iban a buscar, y a ese tipo de sujetos no les importaba en lo más mínimo que hubiera civiles alrededor o no. ¡Y toda la culpa era del nervioso bastardo de Alemania! ¿Quién le había mandado a disparar? Si, bueno, él le había dicho que disparase si veía cualquier cosa rara… ¡Pero no era raro que los bastardos se cerraran en torno a un extraño! ¡No iban a disparar… aún. ¡Argh! ¡El día había empezado mal y estaba seguro que no iba a terminar mejor! Todo había comenzado a salir mal cuando había accedido a traer al alemán (porque Lovino jamás admitiría que había sido el hecho de discutir con Ludwig lo que le había agriado el genio)

...

Romano se llevó al cabecilla a una habitación aparte para interrogarlo sin interrupciones y Alemania se quedó cuidando a los inconscientes mafiosos, aprovechó de amararlos para que cuando despertaran no intentaran nada gracioso y rebuscando entre las cosas encontró un kit de primeros auxilios con el que se hizo cargo de los heridos más graves.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras ignoraba los insultos en italiano de los hombres que comenzaban a recuperar la consciencia y esperó a que Romano saliera, lo cual inesperadamente no tomó mucho tiempo.

Mientras esperaba Ludwig se sentía incómodo, como si se hubieran olvidado de algo, pero bien podía ser el hecho de estar en ese lugar el solo.

Cuando Romano salió, Alemania se levantó para ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitase pero al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba se sintió un estruendo y el alemán vio como Romano corría hacia él, y al mismo tiempo que Romano chocaba con él y lo empujaba hacia un lado Alemania escuchó un estallido, y luego un segundo estallido y el alarido de un hombre, cuando pudo enfocarse Ludwig vio a un sujeto a unos metros de ellos inconsciente de dolor y a Romano sujetándose el brazo que sujetaba un arma.

...

Volvieron a el palacete en silencio, Romano manejaba pero Alemania pudo ver como evitaba usar el brazo derecho.

Apenas bajaron frente a la puerta Romano agarró a Alemania por las solapas de la camisa y lo azotó contra el auto.

- ¡te dije que no hicieras ninguna estupidez, bastardo! – Ludwig pudo sentir el aliento húmedo de Lovino en la cara y el hecho de que el italiano se tuviera que poner de puntillas para estar a su altura no disminuía en nada la amenaza que representaba Romano en ese estado de furia - ¡Y no intentes poner ninguna excusa, porque se perfectamente que fuiste tú, _stronzo, _el que comenzó la balacera! ¡Así que ahora me vas a hacer caso, _vaffanculo,_ y va a agarrar tu mierda y vas a volver a tu casa!

Ludwig se disponía a responder, pedirle disculpas y decirle que había sido presa de los nervios cuando vio el brazo derecho del italiano. Una mancha roja se extendía por sobre la chaqueta y Alemania olvido todo lo que le iba a decir.

- ¡Romano, estas sangrando!

- ¡Me importa un carajo si estoy sangrando, tú te devuelves!

- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me devuelva si estas herido?! – ya olvidada toda la aprehensión que le producía la ira de Romano, Alemania lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta usando de ventaja su tamaño y fuerza - ¡¿realmente crees que me voy a ir si veo que estas lastimado?! ¡Tendrás el derecho de echarme de tu casa cuando vuelvas de "trabajar" sin un rasguño, antes de eso yo no me voy a ningún lado!

**la escena de la batalla no es muy buena pero como q tuve un bloqueo y queris actulizar raido si q eso quedó**

**lo malo es que desde ahoro si que no voy a tener fechas claras para las acctualizaciones**


	6. Capitulo 6: Más gritos y balas

**_ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen_**

**_aqui!, al fin! el tan esperado, el tan ansiado! capitulo 6! chan chan chan!_**

**Capítulo 6: Más gritos y balas.**

Aparte de la bala que iba dirigida a Ludwig Romano había recibido dos balazos más, uno en un muslo, muy cerca de una glúteo, que ni siquiera había sentido (y de hecho ni siquiera se imaginaba como había llegado a parar ahí) y otro que se había alojado en el hombro izquierdo, muy complicado.

A pesar de eso, Romano continuó gritándole al alemán hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que sacarse la camiseta y que no se podía sentar, a esas alturas Ludwig había buscado vendas en el baño (y Lovino lo había seguido aun increpándolo), agua caliente en la cocina (y Lovino lo había seguido), antiinflamatorios en otro baño por que se le habían acabado en el botiquín que mantenía en la sala (y Lovino lo había seguido) y cuando finalmente habían vuelto al estar, donde Ludwig mantenía el botiquín principal y el alemán se había desecho de la chaqueta camisa y corbata del italiano y lo había hecho sentar en el sillón y este había dado un salto por que le dolía algo y no sabía que era, que al fin ambos se quedaron callados, porque mientras Lovino gritaba y echaba de su casa a Alemania este le discutía que no pensaba irse mientras el siguiera poniéndose en peligro de esa forma y, en general, ninguno había escuchado al otro hasta ese momento.

- ¿Cuántas balas recibiste? – indagó el rubio preocupado mientras ayudaba a Romano a sacarse la camiseta ensangrentada – ¿Cuan herido estás? – el moreno, demasiado azorado por la ira como para darse cuenta de quien lo estaba desvistiendo se detuvo un momento antes de responder.

- No sé – respondió finalmente – tres y muchos cardenales –

- ¿Te puedes sentar? –

- Del otro lado – respondió apuntándose y acomodándose en el sillón, luego se levantó , fue a la cocina, rebuscó en unos cajones, volvió y le pasó unas pinzas que tenían una punta larga doblada en 90° - si vas a sacar las balas, hazlo con el instrumento adecuado –

Ludwig lo miró dudoso mientras Lovino se volvía a sentar.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que te lleve a un hospital? – por supuesto, diligente como era, Ludwig ya había comenzado a limpiar la sangre de alrededor de la herida con agua temperada.

- No. Traería muchos problemas, los humanos se espantan cuando ven que ya me puedo levantar a los tres días con heridas que a ellos les demora seis meses en sanar – Ludwig asintió, los humanos eran tan frágiles.

La ultima bala, la que Lovino había recibido en el antebrazo por proteger al alemán fue la más fácil de sacar, la herida estaba fresca y no había comprometido ningún nervio o hueso, había entrado limpiamente en el musculo y Ludwig la había sacado de la misma forma.

La segunda bala que el rubio extrajo fue la primera que Lovino había recibido y fue bastante más complicada de sacar, Romano lo hubiera dejado dentro si no le hubiera molestado al mover el hombro. El problema era que con la velocidad de regeneración de las naciones la herida ya había comenzado a cerrar y se había formado ya una lámina de costra por encima de la abertura y Ludwig había tenido que retirarla. Mientras lo hacía podía sentir como Lovino se tensaba en pequeños espasmos de dolor y sin embargo no dejaba escapar ningún sonido. Alemania solamente podía oír como la respiración del otro hombre se volvía más pesada y trabajosa por el malestar, pero terco como era, supuso Alemania, Lovino no le dejaría saber que le dolía

Lamentablemente no podían usar ningún tipo de anestesia ya que no les producía más que un ligero cosquilleo a organismos como los suyos, tal vez un poco de alcohol de alto octanaje le ayudaría a sobrellevar mejor el proceso, pensó, pero no quería alentar el alcoholismo en el moreno.

Cuando Lovino sintió la punta de la pinza tocarlo luego de que el alemán finalmente le hubiera retirado con exagerada delicadeza, no propia de él, la costra no pudo evitar sisear, después de todo le estaban abriendo la carne para sacarle un pedazo de lata de adentro del hombro. Al final Lovino opto por sacarse el cinturón para poder morderlo y así ahogar los gritos que amenazaban con escapársele frente del estoico alemán, porque no, no podía darse el lujo de parecer débil en un momento como ese.

Después de que Lovino mordiera el cinturón y le hiciera un gesto con la mano para que continuara Ludwig se sintió inseguro de seguir, él no era el más delicado de los hombres con las manos, sabía que aunque se esmerase de todas formas terminaría haciéndole daño a Romano, y eso era lo último que quería, pero luego de otro gesto de impaciencia de parte del italiano Alemania decidió dejarse de tonterías y ocuparse de la herida.

Lovino soltó un grito ahogado mientras mordía fuerte el cinturón y se aferraba con un puño férreo del sillón, sin embargo no soltó ninguna lágrima, no podía frente al alemán, no iba a comprometer su orgullo de esa manera, podría llorar todo lo que quisiera la próxima vez que se golpeara un dedo y el alemán no estuviera cerca.

Y rápidamente todo había acabado, la extracción fue como el alemán, directa, corta, precisa y levemente violenta y a los pocos segundos la bala ya estaba fuera del cuerpo del italiano.

Ambas naciones respiraron aliviados. Alemania limpió la herida y le puso un parche para acelerar la cicatrización mientras Romano recobraba el ánimo y reclamaba contra el desagradable sabor del abrillantador de cuero del cinturón y mientras reclamaba se levantaba tranquilamente dispuesta a irse cuando Alemania lo detuvo.

- Aún falta sacar una bala – indicó preocupado – está en una pierna ¿verdad? – Romano gruñó un poco, bastante contrariado. Agarró su camiseta de donde estaba tirada y se la puso antes de bajarse los pantalones evidentemente incomodo, lo que inmediatamente produjo un indiscutible rubor en el alemán, que incomodo intentó mirar para cualquier otro lado.

- Acabemos con esto rápido ¿Sí? –

Romano se tendió en el sillón evidentemente incomodo, pero se tuvo que levantar porque no era posible para Alemania sacar la bala si estaba a ton poco altura. Terminaron usando la mesa de la cocina luego de intentar otra posición en el sillón (con las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento y los codos en el respaldo, muy cómoda para algunas cosas, pero no para sacar una bala). La posición era comprometedora, recostado sobre la mesa, con el trasero en pompa para la comodidad dl Alemania y la operación, por supuesto, y claro que era difícil estar cómodo cuando el trasero del hombre que últimamente era el protagonista de sus sueños más oscuros estaba exponiéndose voluntariamente para su disposición. Sería fácil ¡Oh! Tan fácil arrebatarle al italiano la prenda de ropa interior y tomarlo en esa misma mesa, someterlo con un mínimo de fuerza, inmovilizar sus manos con una corbata y después de unos minutos escucharlo gruñir de placer con esa voz de tenor que le producía escalofríos.

Alemania se golpeó mentalmente, la situación había sacado uno de los que creía que era de sus peores rasgos, el hombre frente a él había sacado lo sádico en él, pero no podía seguir fantaseando, no mientras estuviera tan cerca de Romano n mientras tuviera que extraer el perdigón de donde se había alojado, así que, con manos temblorosas, se dispuso a limpiar la herida cuando se dio cuenta de algo incómodo-

- Romano… – el rubio esperó a saber que le estaban prestando atención – Romano , vamos a tener que… ah… correr tu bóxer. La herida está bajo ellos – se apresuró a decir azorado.

Romano se tensó y asintió nervioso y más enérgico de lo que hubiera querido ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto más expuesto tenía que estar? Gruño y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba desde el punto donde el alemán había rosado la tela sobre su piel al intentar retirar la prenda. El corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía un zumbido en los oídos y la sangre ya no se le agolpaba en las mejillas, sino que considerablemente más abajo.

Casi siseó cuando la prenda fue retirada y sentía que no le ayudaban en nada el ángulo y la posición en la que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, presionando una parte especialmente sensible de su anatomía con el borde, que además estaba aumentando por momentos.

Cuando Alemania comenzó a limpiar la herida con un algodón empapado en alcohol Romano comenzó a temblar, el contacto frio del trapo con su piel afiebrada era demasiado estímulo y comenzó a desear que el rubio se aprovechara de él, allí, en esa misma mesa. Cuando sintió la mano temblorosa de Alemania en su cintura casi pensó que lo haría. Casi. Porque inmediatamente sintió la punta de la pinza en su piel. Pocos segundos después Romano escuchaba el sonido del golpecito de la bala húmeda sobre la mesa.

Ludwig se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del italiano, sabía que eran producto del dolor, pero las reacciones del moreno lo estaban alterando y no quería cometer ninguna insensatez que comprometiera la frágil relación que tenían. Se acercó al lavaplatos para limpiarse las manos, simplemente por hacer algo y evitar mirar al moreno mientras torpemente se vestía.

Romano, a trompicones y tembloroso, se levantó de la mesa y se puso lo boxers apresuradamente y se tapó con los pantalones y, antes de salir, dijo atropelladamente.

- Voy a… ah… voy a darme una ducha para- para limpiarme la sangre de encima – y salió rápidamente de la cocina dejando solo a Alemania.-

...

Llegó rápidamente a la ducha, insultando, abrió el agua fría y entró maldiciendo. Se distrajo unos minutos enjabonándose y enjuagándose a consciencia, obviando olímpicamente la erección entre sus piernas. Tras enjuagarse por tercera vez y viendo que su organismo no le iba a hacer caso se rindió, bajó las manos derrotado, cerró los ojos y pensando que era Ludwig quien lo hacía, comenzó a tocarse.

Suspiró y abrió el agua caliente, pasó sus ásperos dedos por su nuca como si fueran los del alemán, sintiendo un suave beso en el cuello, como si el rubio estuviera bajo el agua con él y lo recorriera con las manos, bajando de la nuca hasta la cintura, acariciando sus muslos, apretando fuerte su trasero y finalmente acariciando su entrepierna, rozando los testículos antes de sujetar la base de su miembro y comenzando a estimular su miembro de arriba abajo, jugando con el ritmo, haciendo a Romano gemir.

Romano aumentó el paso y la imagen cambió. Alemania gemía fuerte apoyado en sus antebrazos contra la pared de la ducha mientras Lovino lo sujetaba por la cintura, gotas de agua rodando por la ancha espalda, con el cabello empapado y desordenado mientras se sentía hundir profundo en el rubio. Sintiéndose venir con el obsceno placer de dominar al estricto alemán.

Romano tembló contra la pared de la ducha ahogando un gemido. Esa cercanía extraña que tenía con el rubio ahora lo estaba matando.

...

Alemania no se tocó. No concebía la idea de tocarse en una casa ajena, no lo hizo aunque el saco del italiano conservaba el aroma a perfume caro, tierra húmeda y mar mediterráneo de Romano.

En cambio dejó el saco ordenado sobre el sillón de la sala, fue a su a habitación, se cambió a ropa deportiva y salió a correr alrededor del palacete.

Cuando regresó después de unas pocas horas y entró a la cocina luego de ducharse y cambiarse, Romano estaba haciendo un almuerzo tardío.

- ¿qué cocinas? – preguntó ya seguro de que no cometería ninguna insensatez frente al moreno.

- Risotto de tomate y estofado al vino tinto… - Alemania alzó las cejas agradablemente sorprendido ¿Romano podía cocinar ese tipo de platos? Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina frente al italiano, viéndolo cocinar.

Tras unos minutos Romano se dio vuelta y se sentó frente a el.

- Pensé que al fin me había librado de ti, patata – bromeo, eso era bueno, Ludwig ya podía distinguir cuando las ásperas palabras del italiano eran broma y cuando no – Mañana voy a salir de nuevo –

- Lo sé –

- Supongo que no hay forma de que vayas a irte –

- No –

- Che palle… - Romano suspiró, se levantó a servir los platos de comida y se volvió a senar.

Ludwig probó un bocado de su plato y tuvo que aguantar el impulso de abalanzarse sobre su plato como un muerto de hambre. No estaba acostumbrado a comer risotto, Veneciano no acostumbraba a cocinar nada que no fuera paste y el risotto de suave color rojo y la carne con una salsa de un intenso color purpura parecían danzar en su boca y el sabor era tan intenso como imaginaba serían los besos del italiano que cocinado el plato.

Estaba a punto de felicitar a Romano cuando este habló.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – el moreno lo miraba de frente, la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y no supo cómo responderla - ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte? Feliciano se fue hace más de una semana y ya terminamos con su parte de los documentos ¿Qué te retiene?

- Tú – la respuesta se le escapó antes de que pudiera pensar en ella.

Romano se ahogó con su saliva y casi lo agradeció, ya que le disimulaba el rojo de las mejillas ¡El alemán no estaba hablando en serio! ¿Verdad? Y si era verdad ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? Esa simple palabra era demasiada información para que Romano la pudiera procesar.

Por su parte Ludwig no se encontraba mejor, luego de darse cuenta de su declaración lo único que quería era poder desaparecer de ahí en ese mismo minuto.

- Me-me refiero a que… a que… a que me quedé aquí para ayudarte con tu papeleo y después comenzaste a llegar herido y con lo de la mafia y-y ¿Cómo quieres que no te ayude si esta mañana llegaste baleado? – balbuceo nervioso "_cállate, Ludwig cállate"_

- ¿Y de quien crees que fue la culpa de eso? – preguntó el italiano disfrazando de indignación su vergüenza.

- Sé que fue mía, pero… -

- ¿Entonces estas aquí por la culpa? –

- ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera la culpa me podría retener aquí si no me agradaras! Además si valoramos los pros y los contras es más ventajoso que yo no quede.

- … ¿Te… agrado? – Lovino estaba demasiado sorprendido para avergonzarse, pensaba que Alemania simplemente lo soportaba o que se había acostumbrado a él, Lovino era muy consciente de que no era buena compañía para la mayoría de sus pares - ¿Por… por qué? –

Ludwig enrojeció un poco más. Tenía que comenzar a filtrar más frente al moreno, tal vez se le estaban pegando algunas costumbres de este.

- S-si – ambos se sentían incómodos pero a estas alturas ya no había manera de evitar la conversación – ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo? – Ludwig desvió la mirada antes de que Lovino pudiera interrumpirlo – Eres difícil de tratar, sí. Violento y a veces cruel, pero tienes tus puntos buenos; eres más responsable de lo que pensaba, más valiente y equilibrado de lo que todo el mundo imagina, eres buen hermano y cuando no insultas a tu interlocutor es agradable hablar contigo. Y si sonrieras más podrías cerrarle la boca a todos aquellos que dicen que eres desagradable, no lo he visto, pero sé que puedes llegar a ser encantador – se abstuvo de nombrar las muchas otras cosas que hacían que el moreno le "agradase", demasiado personales y comprometedoras para decirlas, como que le gustaba su voz profunda, su acento cuando hablaba en su lengua materna, el brillo de sus ojos verdes el segundo antes que soltase uno de sus ácidos comentarios, su olor, la forma en que la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo o la forma en que se movía, firme, masculino y paradójicamente inseguro (Ludwig pensó en por que le agradaba el moreno antes que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Algunas eran las mismas, otras eran más o menos distintas, le agradaba por que durante cierto tiempo de su vida que no le gustaba recordar, Romano había sido uno de los pocos en plantarle cara por sí solo, e incluso se había atrevido a "traicionarlo" pero no lo culpaba por lo que había hecho, cada nación hacía lo que podía por su gente)

- ¡Por supuesto que soy encantador! – Romano esta vez no pudo ocultar la vergüenza esta vez, y era tanta que se sentía ofendido - ¡Los bastardos no merecen mi encanto! – luego de mala manera se levantó, arrebató el plato de comida del alemán t se llevó el suyo a su vez.

- ¡Hey! Yo estaba comiendo eso… -

- ¡Está asquerosamente frío! ¡No vas a comer esto así! – y devolvió los platos a las ollas para calentarlos nuevamente.

LO SIENTO! se que me demoré mucho pero es que empezamos las clases y había q adaptarse a los horario y aasafg

pero al fin pude subir el cap y que la tardanza no los engañe, voy a terminar este fic, sea como sea...

gracias por leer :D


End file.
